The cursed warrior
by david220bltazar
Summary: After Zoe was betrayed by Heracles, she meet a cursed warrior Perseus that only whishes to die and end his life but a curse from his father Kronos does not allow him to escape punishment. The story starts with how Perseus was born to Kronos and how he received his curse. Percoe but will be a Percy/multi until he manages to win Zoe's heart. Rated M for violence and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**The first born of Kronos.**

**Okay I know what you are all thinking that I should concentrate on just one story but I just feel like I have to do this story Percoe, there will be some lemons, strong language and violent scenes. I wil also say that the story will have slow progress at first knowing that I have to set up their lives before they meet and how Percy becomes the cursed warrior, also there will be a Percy/multi until he manages to capture Zoe's heart. I own nothing, enjoy.**

I am what you could call a cursed warrior, one of the few that exist and that will ever exist, a warrior that cannot be killed but can still feel the pain. A warrior that has seen great things, done great thing, and yet he has seen worse things and done worse things. I wander the earth without a purpose but to suffer great pain both mentally and physically. A cursed warrior is a man broken, and twisted down inside, a man that wishes to die yet he can't for he is cursed, until the one shall free him of said curse.

But before we speak of prophesies we must meet the cursed warrior. He was born from the blood of Kronos that landed on the earth as he battled his father. His name was Perseus. He was found by a family that lived nearby as he was forming from the earth, and they looked up at the skies knowing full well what this child was.

He grew up unnaturally fast and strong, but he was obedient and he remained hidden from Kronos growing until he was eighteen, where his power could not be kept a secret any longer. Kronos descended from the heavens and retrieved his young boy, he rewarded the family that took care of him, and he was then raised in Mount Othrys. There he lived as the first son of Rhea and Kronos, but he was not a god or titan, but Kronos thought him how to control time so he would not age, as well as be able to mend his wounds by making the time around the wounds faster.

He was the heir to the throne and one day a beautiful maiden named Aphrodite came to the palace of the titans accompanied by Oceanus who told them the truth about how she had come to be. When they met they felt an instant connection and had started to fall for each other he thought her what love was, and what here other domains were. But unlike with other gods or titans they were not connected by the act of having sex. After seeing this Kronos decided that his son needed tasks to keep him busy and not occupied on finding new love, and so he did he set forth completing every task appointed to him, he grew wiser, stronger, and more powerful.

For a long time the land prospered, it was a golden age; there were no horrors but monsters that were fought by the demi titans. Perseus trained and fought monsters that would be a treat to the humans he would travel the earth seeking for challenges but nothing seemed to be out of place, until one faith full day he received a mission that would change his life.

"So how was your first time," Perseus asked Selene the titan of the moon as he lay back down on the bed next to her, pulling her over and making her lay on his chest.

"I won't be able to walk for a couple of days," Selene said sighting contently into his chest. Perseus' hands traveled through her body landing on her firm ass earning him a playful slap to the face.

"Well there is no were to go yet," he said turning them so he was on top of her, he kissed her passionately then the covers fell of as Perseus started to trust into her, making her moan in pain and pleasure, but before things started to get faster and louder, a loud nock came from the door.

"Prince Perseus, Kronos request your presence," a voice said from the other side of the door.

"I will be on my way," Perseus said before getting off Selene "I need to go, but I will be back in a couple of minutes."

He put some underwear before putting on his chlamys, and exiting the room, and heading to the throne room. It was dimly lit as the fire of the hearth seemed to be dying something that was strange it was always burning bright. He looked for his father and found him in his throne; he was looking down sadly holding the hands of my mother. But she had tears flowing slowly down her cheeks.

"What is it father?" he asked drawing the attention of the two titans; they quickly shrunk down to their human form and embraced him in a family hug.

"I am afraid that the fates do not like that you are alive," Kronos said "You are a mortal after all, so they wish to kill you."

Perseus was taken back at this, however somewhere inside of him he felt that it was not natural for him to have lived as long as most of the titans he was a demi-titan that was thousand and sixteen years old.

"They have asked you to go meet them at the entrance of Tartarus," Rhea said still hugging him.

"Why do they want me to go there?" Perseus asked.

"We don't know son, but you cannot disobey a command from them, you are still mortal," Kronos said.

"I will go gather some stuff before I must leave to Tartarus," he said before turning around to leave.

"Son tell Selene that there is breakfast if she wants to eat," Rhea said making him turn around surprised.

"How?" Perseus started only to be cut short by his mother.

"This is our castle so we know who is in it and she was not exactly quiet," Rhea said with a smile "at first we thought you were killing her."

"Well she was a virgin," Kronos said smiling at his son but earning a glare from his wife. Perseus smiled before he returned to his room, were Selene slept. A smile played on her lips as she slept, her coppery skin glowing slightly silver in the moon light that shined through the open balcony window. Perseus got on the bed behind her and scooped her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her near.

"What was it they needed you for?" Selene asked grabbing his hand and kissing it.

"I have to go to Tartarus," Perseus said. He felt her go stiff as she heard the news, before turning around and speaking really fast, with a bunch of reasons he could not go. But he silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"I have to go, the fates are forcing me to do so."

"Perseus that is dangerous, even the titans fear to go in there," Selene said starting to cry softly "I can't lose you."

"I would die either way."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I am a mortal I cannot live forever like you do, I should have died nine hundred years ago," Perseus said, smiling at her confused face "I was born from my father's blood as it landed on the earth, but I am somehow just a demi-titan. But I have stayed alive using my powers to prevent myself from aging."

"So they don't think you should live this long?" Selene asked "but why ask you to go to Tartarus."

"I believe they want to give me titan-hood, but they first want me to complete a task in there."

"But-"

"I must go any ways regardless of how dangerous it is," Perseus said before getting up to get his battle armor on, but two slender arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him back down, his back pressed against her naked body making him grow hard.

"Then make love to me one last time, then I will help you with your armor," Selene asked kissing his neck.

"As you wish, but you should learn to be more silent."

"And why is that?"

"Mother heard you." Perseus said making her grow cherry red, before he turned around and pushed her to the bed, his now exposed member poking at her wet folds.

"Well in my defense, I was a virgin and you're real big," she said, biting her lower lip, before she crashed her lips onto his. He quickly recovered and trusts his hips entering deep inside her earning a loud moan of pain and pleasure. He rammed his member inside of her over and over again, her breading became labored as her wall tightened around his dick. Perseus knew she was nearing her orgasm, but he was not close yet so he speed up surprising her and earning a new round of screams filled with ecstasy while she screamed his name. With one solid trust she came all over his dick and her body went limp, he quickly picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and he slammed her against the wall earning a shriek of pain as he traveled up even deeper inside of her. He kept trusting slamming her against the wall while she kept encouraging him to go faster and harder, and the she came her juices coating his dick and the inside of his thighs and once again going limp before her dropped her on the bed on her hands and knees and hitting her from behind. Selene screamed in pain once more as he banged his pussy harder than ever before, her arms failed her and she had her face buried on a pillow as he pounded her from behind. With a loud moan he came deep inside of her, making her walls tighten and scream in ecstasy as another orgasm hit her soaking the sheets.

He pulled out of her drawing more juices witch fell on the sheets, then kisses Selene who had gone unconscious as her last orgasm hit her. Then headed towards the showers, where he washed the sweat from their bodies, and the love juices from his thighs and penis. When he was finished he went back to his room and changed into his battle armor and grabbed a pencil and wrote down a small letter telling her, he had left and that there was breakfast at the kitchen if she wanted to eat it.

He returned to the throne room and said his good byes, his heart weighing as much as his shield knowing that this could be the last time he would ever see his family again. As he exited the throne room and traveled down Mount Othrys, he was confronted by many of the titans he had befriended, and many of his other love partners.

"Perseus," the loud and powerful voice of Iapetus the lord of the underworld "your father has informed me of your plans to travel to Tartarus and I was wondering if you would like me to take you to the entrance."

"Sure the fates are waiting," Perseus responded, Iapetus snapped his fingers and they appeared at the entrance to Tartarus. Perseus raised his shield instinctively as he felt a strong and powerful force stir inside of the pit.

"You are late!" The three fates yelled from behind them making them jump and almost fall into the pit.

"And I am gone, good luck Perseus," Iapetus said before flashing out.

"I am sorry I was late but I was-"

"Having sex, we know!" they exclaimed.

"And we will forgive you for we have seen your future," the one holding a basket filled with thread said.

"Planned your life," the one that was measuring the strings said.

"And prepared you death," the one with the scissors said.

"You are Clotho," he said pointing to the one with the basket "Lachesis and Atropos" he said pointing to the other two.

"Aha!" Clotho yelled with a triumphant smirk on her face, while she held up a black piece of thread. Both Lachesis, and Atropos rushed forward to see the piece that she was holding and a strange felling passed through his body, a cold chill.

"That is my life line, right?"

"Yes, it is filled with much pain, yet it clears at the end look at that tip it turns a dark green before turning a soft sea green."

"So I will have a hard and painful life, but I should be ok with it because I will die happy life."

"Yes you should not everyone dies a happy life," Clotho said.

"It does not need to end that way," Lachesis said.

"We will give you the choice of witch life you will live," Atropos said

"Why would you do that? And why are we here?"

"If you chose the first choice, it will lead you in to Tartarus," they all said in unison "but if you chose the second you will go to the Underworld."

"But you said that you have seen and planned my life, so do I really have a choice?" Perseus asked "you guys say you are giving me a choice but if you have already seen it why ask me?"

"This makes it more interesting, "

"You must choose,"

"Before we chose for you."

"Then chose for me!" he responded challenging them. They smiled evilly at him.

"This is a different choice than what we have seen."

"Really?"

"No exactly as we expected," they said before disappearing, except for their single eyes that still looked at him expectantly.

"What now?" He asked the floating eyes.

"Ouranus died with a prophesy in his lips, we need you to retrieve it." The voices of the fates said in his head.

"How do I do that?" Perseus was getting annoyed but before he could ask anymore he was pushed into the abyss, the color drained from everything he saw all he could see was black. He was spinning and turning while falling uncontrollably. After minutes of falling he started to see some light, and the ground fast approaching, he extended his arms in an attempt to catch some air and slow down his fall, and just as his feet touched the ground he pushed forward and did a front roll to lessen the force of the impact on his feet. He stood up slowly groaning, and looked at his surroundings, it was hell.

It was like the underworld a huge cave, but a blood red sun burned high above towards the west making the heat unbearable. The floor and walls were made out of hard and cold black rock. The air smelled foul and made it hard to breathe. As if the place was not enough he could feel a strong and evil power approaching him, he could feel his skin itching as the deity approached.

"Run child run!" The fates said in his head.

He started to run towards the shadows were he could escape the sun and hide from whatever was chasing him, but as he approached the shadows a thousand little spiders with bat wings and scorpions stingers flew out and knocked him back before flying off towards the south. He decided to stay out of the shadows because he did not know what else could be there. He ran to where the sun was starting to set something that was quite strange considering that Tartarus was like a giant cave. He ran for an hour strait, he was starting to get scared he had seen thousands of monsters many witch look similar to the ones he face on the surface, but many more of them were different from anything he had ever seen. Like once he saw a Cyclops that had an exoskeleton, and a pair of crab pincers along with his set of arms, and later he saw a red headed girl that was normal, but her waist was connected to the body of a hellhound, like a centaur.

Many monsters tried to follow him, but they soon realized he was being chased by a stronger monster and they would retreat into the shadows. Perseus started to feel cold, no matter how much he ran, and he realized that the sun was setting and the heat was leaving. He needed a place to rest, and the only place that seemed to be good enough to rest was inside of one of the caves, so he drew his sword and entered into one of the caves along the wall to his left. The cold was not as bad as outside, he stepped inside of the cave hesitantly not knowing what could be waiting to kill him.

Once he was deep inside of the cave he fell to the ground exhausted, he had been running all day away from a monsters he had not even seen, but felt his presence. His breading became normal again as he sat there in silence, but some were to his left were the cave kept going he could feel some one breading. Quickly but silently he got up and readied his sword, aimed at where a humans neck should be, and he started to retreat, when a mighty roar came from right in front of him and he was smashed to a wall.

He gripped his ribs and breathed heavily, and prepared for another attack by tacking his shield from his back and into his left arm. Perseus felt a disturbance of the air to his left and he raised his shield in time to block a strike but the metal of the shield dented and the tip of a spike came through almost impaling him, but then the spike retreated and pulled his shield with it. He fumbled with the ground looking for something to light, and he came across a small patch of dry grass, he pulled it and placed it in front of him before making sparks with his sword. The grass light up quickly enough and strong lighting the cave, and that is when he saw it his attacker.

It was eight feet tall, he had a humanoid chest but in his right arm after the shoulder, it had an eagle's talon, gripping a Greek spear. To his left arm he had a crab's pincers, his legs were like a satyr's, but his face was an eagles head. Its intelligent eyes looked at him with anger and slight fear.

"Who dares enter my home?" it asked with a deep male's voice.

"Perseus son of Kronos and Rhea, who might you be?"

"Harak, son of Haran." The Eagle man said proudly standing straighter "what is a human doing in Tartarus."

"I was sent by the fates to find Ouranus," Perseus said "I will leave as soon as the sun comes out; I just wish to spend the night."

"You seek Ouranus, the Primordial of the sky."

"Yes do you know him? And where he is? Can you help me?"

"Forget it kid, you won't find him," Harak said.

"How is that so?"

Harak opened his beak to speak but the ground rumbled, and started to shake as if a giant creature was running around, his feet hitting the ground hard. Then the creature stopped and roared making the cave shake even harder, and then a huge hand with seven rocks like fingers entered through the entrance of their cave making them back against the wall so the tentacles would not reach them, they retreated seconds later. The monster roared in frustration before storming away making everything shake until it was far out of range.

"What was that?" Perseus asked scared.

"That was Perses, he was sent to Tartarus, and now he torments us."

"Now what about Ouranus?"

"We better get to a safer area before we start talking," Harak said before turning and leading them deeper into the cave. They kept going deeper passing many armored monsters like Harak until they reached two iron doors guarded by tow monsters that were the same as Harak, but they were in black armor, and Stygian iron pointed spears. Once he opened the doors to reveal a security check point, which was filled with weapons of Stygian iron.

"What exactly is this place?" Perseus said.

"This is the armory," he said simply.

"An armory is for an army," Perseus said.

"Your point is," Harak said before opening another door leading to a pavilion with thousands of eagle, crab, and satyr hybrids many training, others in organized battalions.

"Never mind, how about we talk about Ouranus and were he is at."

"He is like all immortals, in the deepest parts of Tartarus were the monsters that live there don't die for more than a couple of seconds."

"Tell where he is I will go there alone, I have to do this."

"Three more hours before the sun rises again, let's have a good meal then we will go, there is someone you should meet," Harak said before leading him through the pavilion where the soldiers were training then reaching a castle, which looked pretty close to Iapetus' palace in the underworld.

When they opened the front doors they entered on a throne room that had three thrones but only two t were occupied by two of the eagle hybrids, one that was male and had golden armor, and a helmet that ended with a crown. While the second one had a graceful dress and a smaller crown that made it obvious they were king and queen. Harak stepped forward and kneeled before the thrones, Perseus did the same.

"Father I have found this man travelling through our tunnel, he requested to stay for the night before continuing his journey," Harak said. Perseus understood that Harak was the one that belonged to the third throne.

"A human, what was he doing in Tartarus," The king said.

"I was sent to find Ouranus, by the fates, and Harak said he knew where he was," Perseus said.

"Demi titan, who is your godly parent?"

"I am the son of Kronos and Rhea, born from the blood of Kronos, and Gaea," Perseus said.

"We show you were Ouranus, and we will give you what you will need for the journey."

"Thank you."

"Harak you know what he will need, and accompany him with fife others of your selection," The king said "leave minutes before the sun rises that way it won't be too much."

"Yes father," Harak said before pulling Percy back to the armory, where he was stripped of his armor and weapons and they gave him stygian iron weapons and armor, but he kept his celestial bronze sword. Then fife men selected by Harak waited on the entrance of the cave, and once that they reached there they started their journey heading west. Perseus had been quite fascinated by the creatures that were accompanying him in his quest and he was relieved he did not have to do it alone.

Tartarus seemed to be never ending, and the monsters that they encountered were fascinating, along the way they encountered a beast similar to the Minotaur, but this beast had four arms. As they traveled they avoided most fights and kept a steady pace, one that he would not have been able to keep up with his thousands of years training and traveling.

During one of their breaks Perseus got the courage to ask a question that was on his mind since he was confronted by Harak.

"When I told you my parentage you looked scared and the same happened with your father, why was it?"

"Your father lord Kronos was the one that send us to Tartarus."

"But why help me then?"

"Kronos was fair when he did so, he told us that we were too strong of a race to live among humans," Harak said looking towards the rising sun "and he allowed us to continue our civilization down here in Tartarus not as a punishment but as a change."

"Where exactly is Ouranus?"

"He is in one of the islands in the lake of blood."

"Is the lake really made out of blood?" Perseus asked.

"No it is just red water," Harak said his voice dripping with sarcasm "now I have a question for you, how old are you really?"

"Thousand and sixteen years," Perseus responded.

"But you are a mortal, hos is that," Harak asked looking awed.

"I have been tough how to control the time around me, so I will not age while the time around me does," Perseus said. Harak shook his head with an awed expression on his face not believing what he had just heard.

"We should keep moving," Harak told him getting up followed closely by the other eagle hybrids.

They walked for mile un-opposed; the sun was starting to set already, when they reached the lakes of blood. He saw three islands inside of the lake and many Greek triremes crossed the lake.

"I though you said these were the most dangerous parts of Tartarus," Perseus said to Harak, who just pointed to one of the ships getting boarded by undead monsters of all kind who were killing whoever was onboard before throwing them of the ship. Then another ship was being battled by a giant octopus that had stingers instead of tentacles.

"Why were we not attacked before we arrived here," he asked.

"Father owns most of the land and he asked for us not to be attacked, but he has no power over those islands or the lake itself, believe it or not the higher level of Tartarus which is where we are now are more like underground societies."

"So how will we get there? And why do the monsters still try and reach the islands if they know how dangerous it is."

"The ore and other useful materials they could sell for high prices," said a loud voice that belonged to a giant dragonfly.

"We will have to fly over the lake then fly back, and this fellow will help us for a large amount of money."

"Yes there and back," the dragonfly said "come on get on."

Perseus quickly got on the monsters back using its legs to climb up, followed by the rest of the warriors and then they were approaching the lake islands. Once the monster landed in the third island they started to look for Ouranus, Harak was leading them through the island where they reached a cluster of rocks that created many caves.

"He is in one of these caves can't you feel the strength of the Primordial."

"Yes it is in that one to the right," Perseus said.

"Perseus and I will go into the caves, keep the exit clear in case we need a quick exit." The soldiers listened and started to sit on rock and position themselves to defend the rocks. Harak led Perseus into the right cave with a torch held high to keep them from tripping. After walking for four minutes they reached a chamber that seemed to sink endlessly, but in the middle of the chamber a giant that was made out of rock hung suspended by shackles that made him look like an x.

"Behold, what is left of Ouranus."

"Lord Ouranus the fates have sent me to retrieve a prophesy that can change the fate of the world," Perseus said loudly "Give me the prophecy and I shall leave you to rest."

The monstrous eyes started to glow lava red and his whole body made an attempt to move but his shackles kept him restrained. Then low chanting could be heard coming from the pit, and the monstrous eyes changed color to a green color and smoke started to build up coiling around him and fighting their way inside of his head. Then the chanting became clearer and it turned into Greek the language he had been around most of his life, a voice like a snakes spoke in his head.

"_The titan's that betrayed their father shall not end the cycle,_

_As their sons fight for power to the rise of a new age."_

"_Beware son of Kronos, the curse that awaits you, as they betray you. My essence is fading, if you are to complete your destiny you will need the power required."_

And with that the essence of Ouranus entered him joining him and giving him more power.

"Quick Perseus we must leave, you must return to the fates and deliver the prophesy," Harak said pulling his shoulder back through the cave. As they ran outside Perseus turned to see the rock face of Ouranus smile before crumbling to dust, the cave following closely falling down and closing the caves behind them. When they reached outside they were hit by the cold of the night, and the loud sound of swords clanking, the eagle warriors were fighting of hordes of undead warriors.

The eagle warriors were quite impressive they would use their crab pincers as shields and then they would swipe their spears killing the undead, who just seemed to re build themselves. One of the undead snuck behind an eagle warrior and was about to attack when Perseus threw his spear killing it. But it did not stay dead for long.

As the undead warriors kept getting closer to them surrounding them, Perseus started to feel hope less, they could not kill the monsters for long and the giant dragonfly who was going to give them a ride back was dead. Until he voices of the fates sounded in his head.

"The powers of Ouranus unleash it upon these beast," the screeched in his head.

Perseus reached down inside of him and imagined the powers of the Primordial, the powerful storms and winds that could rip anything apart, and with a mighty roar he unleashed it. The winds picked up and ripped apart the bodies of the monsters scattering the remains everywhere making it difficult for them to re-build themselves.

"Quick we must leave before they manage to reform," Perseus said thinking of a plan to get out of there. '_Could he use his new powers to fly controlling the winds,' _he though. He quickly imagined it the winds picking up under their feet until they were being propelled rising towards the entrance to Tartarus, stopping along the way to where he had picked up some help. After biding his farewells and thanking the king for his help he headed to the entrance of Tartarus, where he was meet by the fates, who were looking at him expectantly.

He quickly recited the lines of the prophesy to them and they looked at him with some sadness in their eyes as if they felt sorry for him. But minutes later they teleported him to the throne room making many of the present shriek in surprise, before they looked at him with an awed expression. Just as he saw where he was he realized how tiered he was and he collapsed into his knees, many of the Titans approached and examined him, he felt the slender arms of Selene wrap around him along with those of his mother and father and then he fainted and reached the realms of dreams.

**Ok so there it is, should I keep going? Should I stop right her? tell me in your reviews.**

**David out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The betrayal and the rise of a new hero.**

**Here's another chapter for this story and I hope you will enjoy, thanks for your reviews and now on with the story.**

Perseus woke up to the sound of a soft melody; he could feel the weight and temperature of another person on his chest. He looked down to see auburn hair soft as silk spread out through his bare chest, he passed his hand over her bare back, making the woman on his chest look up at him, Her beautiful silver eyes looking deep into his soul.

"Perseus how did you sleep?" Selene asked.

"I slept well, but what happened?" he asked not remembering when he got to mount Othrys.

"You flashed in and then you collapsed, we have healed your wounds, but you were asleep for two days," Selene said looking sadly, her eyes starting to water "when you didn't wake we got scared, and I stayed by your side." Selene said crying into his chest.

"It's ok I'm here," Perseus assured her, tracing circles on her back. Her skin was soft and warm under his touch; she shifted slightly before getting out of bed.

"Your parents will be happy to see you awake," Selene said, before putting her dress back on and exiting the room. Perseus sat up slowly and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his back was stiff along with his legs. He put some underwear on along with a chlamy before heading out side to meet his mother and father.

Half way down the stairs he was met with his mother who was crying softly as she was traveling up to his room. When she saw him she hugged him tightly, and cried into his chest wrapping her arms around his back, until she fell asleep in his arms. He scooped her up and took her up to her room, setting her down on her bed where she slept snoring lightly. He kissed her on the forehead, before returning to his travel down the stairs to the throne room, when he arrived the titans were in a meeting, but they stopped talking when they saw him.

"Perseus, my son," Kronos said before rushing forward and embracing him in a fatherly hug, many of the titans cheered when they saw the return of Perseus. After he was released from his father's hug he was embraced by all the titans, and he was congratulated. Many of the single female titans would check him out and try to flirt with him by kissing him.

"My son Perseus, you have done something, not other titan, or human has ever accomplished," Kronos said "you have traveled through Tartarus and survived, what shall your reward be?"

"I would like to be made a titan," Perseus said looking at Selene who was sitting on her throne at the base of her father's throne along with Helios and Eos.

"How here believes that my son does not deserve titan hood?" Kronos asked the council, more like dared them to oppose him.

"Then I believe it is time to grant him hi-" Kronos was not able to finish his sentence as the doors to the throne room were pushed open. On the open doors stood the three fates looking at all the titans with smug smiles.

"Lord Kronos, we believe that you must listen to the prophesy before you make the decision," the fates said together before walking forward until they were at the center of the throne room.

"_The titan's that betrayed their father shall not end the cycle,_

_As their sons fight for power to the rise of a new age." _

Once that they finished they fell silent as the titans thought on the lines before all eyes landed on him, the fates grinned evilly at him before they disappeared in a green cloud of smoke.

"Their sons fight for power to the rise of a new age," Kronos muttered sitting back on his throne looking confused before his look turned to anger.

"Is this what you wanted Titan hood for!" Kronos yelled at him, making him flinch "you wanted to take power for yourself, you wanted to destroy us!"

Perseus did not know what to answer, or what to do he just stood there watching as his father thought he was a traitor.

"Restrain him!"

Perseus looked into the eyes of all the titans as they approached him to try and capture him, and saw that this pained many of them. But when he saw the look on his father's face he could not help but feel heartbroken as he saw the hatred directed towards him. Perseus' world seemed to grow dark as he felt the life he used to have fade into a distant memory and he fell down to his knees expecting to be killed by his father's scythe. But the pain never came, making Perseus look back up towards the titans to see them frozen in shock. The only one with his weapon drawn was Kronos, but even he seemed reluctant to bring his sword down.

Perseus heard something, small giggling and the sound of running feet, Perseus turned to see a seven year old kid with raven black hair, and electric blue eyes running around the throne room. He stared with complete fascination as the young boy ran, until he disappeared into a puff, of smoke along with some final words.

'_Follow me," _the words seemed to bring him back to life as he followed the ghostly kid, avoiding his father's scythe by millimeters. As he ran to the side of the throne room where the kid disappeared he reappeared once again speaking in his mind.

'_just follow my lead,' _and once again he ran to the center of the throne room where the titans were, but he did not run in a straight line. The little boy would zigzag, jump, duck, twist and roll laughing like it was just a game.

And like the boy said he followed his lead doing the same maneuvers moving from left to right, from up to down, laughing like it was all a game. After a while Perseus noticed that the ghost kid was showing him how to evade the titans, and now sword, arrow, or spear seemed to touch him. In seconds he reached the throne room doors unscratched and was about to run for his freedom, but he made a fatal mistake he turned to look at the place that used to be his home.

But as he set his gaze at his father's throne's feet where he would sit during council meeting, a scythe came down on him, hitting him in the face cutting a deep wound from his left eye brow down to his jaw line. His left eye lost most of its vision as a crimson colored liquid started to flow down his eye, along with pain making him stumble backwards and scream in agony as his fathers cursed blade tried to reap his soul.

"Perseus you will pay for what you have planned to do!" Kronos yelled in rage "I will send you to Tartarus once I am done with you."

Atlas came forward breading heavily, and used the butt of his spear to hit him on the chest knocking the air out of him. Perseus stood up drawing his sword and swatting away Atlas' second attack making him hit a wall. But before he could retaliate a burning arrow from Helios hit his shoulder, making him stumble and drop his sword. Just as he was about to run to the exit behind him all three of the doors of the throne room exploded being flooded in by an army of monsters of all kinds, and the titans retreated allowing the monsters to swarm around him but stopped waiting for an order.

"HE IS A TRAITOR KILL HIM!" Kronos ordered. Perseus just had enough time to pick up his sword before the first monsters attacked him. It was a dracaena woman, and he killed it easily with a sideways slash cutting it in half, before it disappeared in golden dust. But another monster attacked, this time it was a hellhound jumping on his back which he easily pulled of and stabbed in the head.

Perseus could feel the power leaving his body as it was being drained by the cut of Kronos scythe, but he fought the army of monsters. As he fought the army he started to get weaker and weaker, until he was swarmed by monsters, which were attacking him relentlessly.

Just as he was about to give in and stop struggling he heard the voices of the fates speaking in his mind, _'use it boy, unleash the power of Ouranus.' _Perseus concentrated, but it was hard to think with so much pain. But eventually he felt the power of Ouranus within himself and released it, pulling his body in like a ball before jumping in the air releasing all his strength.

A five feet radius of monsters evaporated and turned into dust, while the rest were thrown a few feet backwards. Perseus used this opportunity and ran for the door not caring the awed looks he was receiving from the titans at his display of power. He followed the faint outline of the ghost kid, but his vision was blurry, and his body was going numb with the loss of blood.

He was just coming out of the garden at mount Othrys where the sweet singing of the Hesperides made him feel stronger. But his new surged strength abandoned him as he arrived at the bridge leading to the rest of Greece, but he fell to one side of the bridge landing on the water and drifting south.

But unknown to him a seven year old girl stared at his limp body as he drifted down the currents, with her onyx colored eyes.

For three days he drifted down the river until he reached a wooden dam where a young man picked him and carried him towards a small house. Where a young woman healed his wounds, and bandaged him letting him rest on their table until he woke up.

And when he did he felt like hell, his whole body hurt and ached his vision was still blurry but he could see his surroundings. His left eye was covered with bandage, but he quickly pulled it of allowing his eye to take in the room but it was too bright for his left eye, so he quickly closed it.

"I did not think you would be able to use it, so I covered it up," a soft and sweet voice said making him turn to look at however spoke. It was a young woman with long brown hair, and soft blue eyes that held kindness in them.

"Can you see well?"

"No," Perseus responded sitting up groaning from the pain "where am I."

"You are safe here, who did this to you?" A male voice said coming from a corridor of the house, making him turn to see a salt and pepper colored hair man with smart blue eyes. The man seemed nice enough but the answer to his question made him angry.

"A titan who does not know about the meaning of loyalty, Lord Kronos," Perseus responded his voice dripping with hatred. But the owners paled.

"What do you mean?" the lady asked.

"I am Perseus, son of Kronos and he betrayed me after hearing a prophesy, that would end his reign," Perseus said putting his head in his hands "where am I?"

"You are at the base of mount Olympus," the man said.

Dam he was far away from mount Othrys, he was indeed safe for a while before Kronos sends hunters and bounty hunters after me.

"I must be leaving before the monsters pick up my sent and they attack here," Perseus said getting of the table standing on his full height of six feet six inches, but as he put his first step forward with his left leg he crumbled and fell on his hands.

"You should stay one more night so you can heal," the young woman said grabbing his arm and trying to lift him with no success, until the man came forward and helped him up. Together they managed to pull him towards a small room with a cot.

"You will stay here tonight; tomorrow you will leave if you still want to dinner will be ready in a couple of hours," the lady said before heading to the door "I am Sally by the way, and this is my husband Paul."

Perseus stared at the door closing after his host had left his room, the room was small and dark and an idea popped into his head. He opened his left eye the one that was injured and to his surprise, he could see perfectly well. But before he could think anything of his left eye condition he was consumed in darkness and he feel into a dreamless sleep.

When Perseus woke he was not as tired anymore and many of his minor wounds were healed, so he did what he would normally do, but he grabbed some cloth and made an eye patch so his left eye would not be affected by the brightness. He rolled over and started his daily exercise, grunting in pain as many of his unhealed wounds burned him. Perseus was breathing slightly faster than usual and he was covered in a thin layer of sweat, so he went out of his temporal room looking for a bathroom to take a shower.

But he was met with two scared looking host, then he noticed the foul smell of monsters breath and realized that there was a monster nearby. Perseus made a move for his sword but he had lost it on Mount Othrys, and Paul noticed his actions before running to the kitchen. When they arrived at the kitchen Paul when to a wooden crate and flipped it open and pulled out a bronze chest plate, a celestial bronze leaf shaped sword and javelin.

"My father's armor and weapons," Paul simply explained before pulling another set of armor for himself "he was a demi-titan son of Atlas."

"Have you ever fought a monster before?" Perseus asked earning a nod "ok but stay behind we need to learn which type of monster it is before we attack!"

"I saw it, it was a seven headed dragon, a hydra," Paul said.

"Oh great," Perseus said before thinking on how to kill it "get me a torch so we can cut its heads off, then we burn the stump stopping two more from growing."

"Have you ever killed one before?" Paul asked, fear evident in his eyes.

"Many, but I was never this unprepared, and I was the one hunting them, not the other way around," Perseus said "ok stay behind I don't want you getting hurt if I need help you will come." Paul just nodded and stepped back allowing Perseus to exit the house slowly, looking for the monster.

After a few steps out into the open he was deciding that the monster might have left already, that was until the club like tail of the hydra hit him sending him flying against a tree. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end, and he rolled to avoid being smashed by the hydras head luckily landing next to his sword. He quickly picked it up before launching himself to the monsters back.

"Bring me the fire," Perseus yelled and Paul came out holding a burning torch, Paul threw the torch with all his strength and Perseus caught it with one hand. The Hydra caught sight of Paul and started to chase him, until Perseus cut one of the monsters heads, and used the torch to burn the stump of the monster. The monster screeched and started to go wild smashing into threes, and Perseus lost his footing and fell of the monsters back, almost getting smashed by the claws of the hydra as it stormed of like a freight train.

Perseus sighed in relief but the monster turned and blew fire towards him from two heads, the fire was just a few feet from his face and he could feel it burning him, when he sent a strong current of air blew the fire back. The wind was so strong that some trees crumbled and fell on monster making it scream and run crushing more trees.

Perseus used the monsters confusion and dashed towards it using the trees as coverage every time it tried to attack with one of its heads. But the only thing that it caused was another tree to fall on its head. Perseus knew that cutting the monsters head one at a time would be too much work, and the hydra could get a lucky shot on him, so he had to finish it as fast as he could. He pulled the javelin free from his back and jumped onto the monsters back, and struck it back with all his strength, the Javelin went deep into the monsters back, before the shaft broke and golden ichor poured from the wound. Perseus started back tracking but a claw quickly shoot out and slashed at him cutting five claw marks through the chest plate and his chest.

After seeing the monster still alive Perseus drew his sword and charged at the monster, and the six heads left coiled aiming at him. Just at as he was going to attack him he hit a slide going under the monsters raising his sword cutting its chest and stomach open. Just as he was on the other side of the monster he rolled as it burst into golden dust. Perseus winced as he stood on his full height his wounds making everything hurt, but he remembered a healing technique. He concentrated on his wounds and then he used his power over time and advanced the time around his wounds, they started to close slowly until only scars remained.

As he finished he collapsed to the ground exhausted, but he quickly pushed it aside when he saw the small ghost boy running around where the Hydra was killed. Perseus raised himself to his full height and was about to chase after the boy but two pairs of hands grabbed him and pulled him towards the house where he was staying.

"Perseus are you ok?" Sally asked concern dripping from her words "I saw the amount of blood dripping from your wounds." Sally quickly pulled his armor free from his chest and saw the wounds were nothing but scars.

"How?" Paul asked surprised.

"I used my powers; will other humans notice this mess?" Perseus asked receiving a nod "then I must go if anybody recognizes me they will inform my father, and he will send monsters after you, thanks for your help, and I hope I meet you again in this life or the next."

"Take my armor then," Paul said pulling off his chest "you will need it more than me; there has not been a war in over one hundred years, just out of curiosity how old are you?"

"I am one thousand and eighteen years old, thanks for your help," Perseus said before chasing the faint outline of the ghost kid.

The ghost kid was running up hill, but he was not going exactly in straight line up but he was zigzagging and turning and rolling, laughing and playing. This all annoyed him but there was not much he could do. Little did Perseus know that they were headed up mount Olympus. Until the clouds started to get thicker and made everything darker and he was going at a eighty degree angle.

Seconds later they arrived at the top of the huge mountain, the air was cold and the mountain had ice on the top. Just as he was going to turn he saw many ghostly figures walking around, and a powerful but graceful ghost palace was there. Three familiar minds combined with his.

"Here is were the next ruler will rule," Clotho said in his mind

"Here is where the power of the west will be," Lachesis said

"And here is where you will train the next ruler to defeat the tyranny of the titans" Atropos said.

"But why me? My life was good, father was a fair ruler but his anger has blinded him," Perseus yelled into the air.

"It was just a matter of time before he had the realization that he was going to be defeated by his son but he has mistaken you as said son."

"I will not help the boy I will kill him and give him to my father and he will restore my life," Perseus said angrily before running to the edge of the mountain and walking down hill.

LINE BREAK.

It had been a week of long and slow travel since he had to hide from monsters that were on the look out, but he had finally arrived. It was late and dark with a faint glowing moon, so Perseus could use both of his eyes. He was just entering the garden of the Hesperides daughters of Atlas, and something was wrong there was no music in the air, and the usual sweet sent of the flowers was replaced by a foul metallic stench.

_Blood, _Perseus thought looking around and expanding his senses for any monsters, but his senses picked up four immortals, the Hesperides. After a couple of feet he saw the source of the foul stench and it made him sad, and angry. Sally and Paul the mortals that had helped him when he was wounded hanged from their necks on a tall tree, blood dripping from multiple wounds.

Perseus turned from the gory sight and made his way towards mount Othrys, and he drew his sword ready for a fight. He surprisingly was not confronted as he made his way towards the place that he once called home. He walked through the halls until he reached his room; he needed to get his armor and weapons just in case he had to fight against the one that planned to overthrow his father.

He opened his room door silently and heard a soft and low cry coming from with in his room.

"Mother?" Perseus asked coming into the room and slowly making his way towards the dark figure that was crying softly under black robes, who turned slowly.

"Perseus!" Rhea asked jumping towards him and crushing him in a hug and sobbing on his chest "your father said you were dead and that you betrayed us, but I did not believe it, I knew it was not true."

"Mother, be quiet you will wake some one up," Perseus said prying himself from the strong grip of his mother and going to close the door "I came for my armor, I need to slay down the man that has threatened my fathers reign."

Rhea's face fell and she turned to were she was sitting where a baby was laying still, staring at him wearily with big electric blue eyes. "You would really kill the man who wishes to defeat your father?"

"Yes I would? I will kill him and I have come for my armor," Perseus said stripping himself from the old armor given to him by Paul, and walking over to where his armor.

Perseus hand was inches from his armor as Rhea started to speak again "even if it is your own brother".

"It's the baby isn't it?" Perseus asked, reaching for the sword that was strapped to his armor, and turning towards his mother, and stalking over the baby sword drawn "when was he born?"

"Three days after you left, his first's sister was born Hestia, then Hera the next day, Demeter, Hades and Poseidon, the following days but your father ate them, but not baby Zeus, I saved him in hope that he could grow up and defeat him making sure that western civilization lived on and prospered."

"I will turn you over to father so that he can know the truth of your betrayal, he will restore my position as his son and everything will be back to normal". Perseus said before coming forward and seizing Rhea's arm and pulling her towards the door, but he made the mistake of turning towards the baby and he saw it.

Perseus saw the thousand years of war ahead of him, the thousand of suffering families as their loved ones are stripped from their home to supply a growing army. But in that sea of darkness he saw a bright light shining in the horizon, and a world of prosperity and peace as the new world rises from the ashes and becomes the fifth age, under the rule of Zeus and the Olympians.

"_Now you see the bright future awaiting, the future that will bloom like a flower under great care," _the voices of the fates said in his head.

He let go of Rhea and she stumbled and landed on his bed, while he quickly made his way over to his armor, and started to put it on.

"Is blaze my drakon still loyal to me?" Perseus asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I will take the child out of here and send it somewhere he can grow," Perseus said finishing putting his armor on , and strapping his shield to his back, sword to his hip along with a quiver full of arrows to his other hip, and placing his helmet on his head, and grabbing a bow.

"You must train him to use his powers, as well as to fight, he needs you," Rhea said.

"I will do what I must, but a dangerous road awaits us, now lets not delay," Perseus said taking the baby into his left arm.

Perseus quickly made his way over to the dungeon where his drakon was chained quickly unchained him and together they fled from Mount Othrys towards the east to mount Olympus where the fates told him what he needed to do. Perseus looked down at the baby and saw into his eyes the same determination that he felt, together they would save the world, from the grip of his father.

**So theres the next chapter I hope you enjoyed, and sorry for the delay I got myself into some trouble but everything is fine now. Please review. David Out.**


End file.
